<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight, Dear Doctor by StellaRivers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829273">Goodnight, Dear Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRivers/pseuds/StellaRivers'>StellaRivers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attention-Seeking Elim Garak, Cardassian Summer, Fluff, Garashir - Freeform, Hot Julian Bashir, I just want my space boyfriends to be happy ok, M/M, Mentions of sexual relations, No beta we die like redshirts, No pun intended, OK you got me pun totally intended he’s gorgeous, One-Shot, Post-Canon Cardassia, Summer, Tired Julian Bashir, Tired Writer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barely proof-read, exhausted chaotic energy, half-asleep writer, hot nights, old married garashir, surprisingly little crack, you’ve been warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRivers/pseuds/StellaRivers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An undefined period of time after DS9, Julian and Garak are in bed together in the hot Cardassian summer. Julian is trying to sleep but is struggling because he’s so hot. Garak wants what he usually wants—attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir &amp; Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight, Dear Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I’m a bit late to the post-canon Cardassia party but never mind eh? This is surprisingly soft and non-cracky-or-smutty for me but it’s not 100% serious either so in conclusion it’s just a bit of pointless fluff. I’m also insanely tired and mainly writing this in a vain attempt to keep myself awake. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garak was pulled out of his blissful sleep by an all-too familiar noise. He lay completely still and kept his eyes closed, content to let the gorgeous human next to him think he was still asleep—for now. The smell of salty sweat dripping from the smooth mammalian skin filled his nostrils as the whines and moans of discomfort filled his ears. </p>
<p>Poor Julian always got this way during the hot Cardassian summers—his warm, endothermic body simply was not made for this kind of heat. Garak cracked an eye open and sneaked a look at the sight. His human husband lay sprawled on the bed like a starfish, having discarded his pyjamas on the floor leaving only his scandalously tight boxers. Maybe if he waited a bit longer, he’d take those off too. Garak smirked and quickly licked his lips at the thought. </p>
<p>“Garak…” Julian whined, “I know you’re awake, I can hear you ogling me.” </p>
<p>“Wha…such an accusation! I was sleeping quite comfortably when you just this moment woke me.” </p>
<p>“Nice try.” </p>
<p>“Well, how am I supposed to sleep with you moaning and whining right next to me?” </p>
<p>“It’s alright for you, you’re used to this heat.” </p>
<p>“Just adjust the environmental controls.” </p>
<p>“But you look so happy basking in the heat.” </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll just have to find some other heat source, won’t I?” </p>
<p>Julian opened his eyes fully and rolled over to face Garak’s innocent, blinking, smiling face. </p>
<p>“You don’t, perchance, want me to cuddle you, do you?” </p>
<p>“Well, if you’re going to insist…” </p>
<p>Garak shuffled closer to Julian and nuzzled his nose into his neck. </p>
<p>“Ugh, it’s too hot for this!” </p>
<p>Julian turned back onto his back and sprawled himself out again. </p>
<p>“Just turn the temperature down, dear.” </p>
<p>Garak ran his finger down Julian’s sternum, then put it in his mouth suggestively, sucking off the sticky, salty sweat. </p>
<p>“I’m glad my overheating is so sexually appealing to you.” </p>
<p>“My dear Doctor—” </p>
<p>“Garak, we’ve been married for years, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Julian?” </p>
<p>Garak chuckled. </p>
<p>“Fine, my dear Julian, just turn the temperature down and go to sleep.” </p>
<p>“But you’ll be cold.” </p>
<p>“I’ll manage.” </p>
<p>“You managed for years on DS9, you shouldn’t have to suffer on your own planet.” </p>
<p>“Ah, well, I appreciate your concern, but I’m sure I could think of some way to lessen my suffering, hmm…” </p>
<p>Garak placed his hand on Julian’s stomach, tracing a few circles with his fingers. </p>
<p>“You could just ask for a cuddle.” </p>
<p>“I believe I just did.” </p>
<p>Julian rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“In the most roundabout way possible! I suppose this is what I get for marrying a slippery lizard.” </p>
<p>“I believe you’re currently the slippery one.” </p>
<p>Garak swiped his hand across Julian’s chest to accentuate the point. Julian groaned. </p>
<p>“Fine. Computer, lower temperature! Just let me cool down before you sap my body heat.” </p>
<p>Garak curled up next to Julian, just close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body. As the environmental controls whirred into action, the temperature dropped and Julian’s breathing returned to normal, the beads of sweat evaporating from his soft human skin. Garak’s reptilian body began to freeze, his blood running ever colder despite his close proximity to Julian. </p>
<p>Well, he’d just have to get closer. He shuffled forwards and nuzzled his head into the human’s neck, placing his hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“What is it with you and my shoulders?” Julian asked. </p>
<p>“They’re nice shoulders.” </p>
<p>Garak swept his fingers along Julian’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“They’re a bit bony.” </p>
<p>“What’s this? You of all people have hang-ups about your body?” </p>
<p>“Can we not talk about this now? I’m tired.” </p>
<p>“Fine. But for what it’s worth, I think you’re gorgeous.” </p>
<p>“You’re my husband, you have to say stuff like that.” </p>
<p>“Would I have married you if I didn’t think you were gorgeous?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know…just…come here.” </p>
<p>Julian threw his long, bony arms around Garak and held him close to his chest. Garak instinctively inhaled sharply but relaxed in Julian’s grip once he realised what was going on. </p>
<p>“You’re the one who wanted a cuddle,” Julian teased. </p>
<p>“You know better than anyone I don’t respond well to sudden movements.” </p>
<p>“Right—because your work as a <i>tailor</i> made you so paranoid.” </p>
<p>“You’d be surprised at how often a customer would snap at me for getting the slightest stitch wrong.” </p>
<p>“Yeah—that’s why so many people on DS9 got angry with you.” </p>
<p>“Well, we’re not on DS9 any more, are we?” </p>
<p>Garak snuggled into Julian’s chest and pawed at the smooth skin and soft hairs. </p>
<p>“No funny business, I’m too tired,” Julian sighed. </p>
<p>“Who said anything about any funny business?” </p>
<p>“You don’t touch me like that unless you want to engage in funny business." </p>
<p>"It's impossible not to want a bit of funny business when I’m so close to such an attractive being.” </p>
<p>“Maybe in the morning. Go to sleep.” </p>
<p>Julian gave Garak a quick squeeze and kissed his forehead, making the Cardassian feel very warm indeed. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, my dear Doctor.” </p>
<p>“Goodnight, my dear Mr Garak.” </p>
<p>Garak felt Julian drift off to sleep, then dozed off himself, eagerly anticipating the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>…And they woke up the next morning and fucked, you know how it goes. I realise the irony of writing a summer fic in deepest, darkest winter but like you know…*insert excuse here* now if you’ll excuse me, I’m exhausted and I’m going to sleep. Sweet dreams, fellow fanfic fans.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>